Styptic
by Rika Tone
Summary: Demon AU. "'Mayuzumi-san, I never agreed to you living here with me, so please leave,' Kuroko states, looking peeved. He's holding a small vacuum cleaner in his hands, and if the demon doesn't get out quick, he's going to be shoving the nozzle into the other's face soon, power on." In which Kuroko is tired of the demon, and Mayuzumi hides secrets.


**A/N: **I'd like to thank taikodrum for her grand contributions of spurring me on to write this cause wow I wrote a lot in like two weeks. Also, she wrote a bit of this and gave permission for me to add in. Her part will be signified by an asterisk when it begins and ends.

Please be warned that this is a demon AU, and Mayuzumi is OOC because of it. Crank up his mischievous factor by like double or triple his normal amount.  
But also tears are shed everywhere. They just don't stop. Where do they get all these tears.

Just be wary of angst, and then a lotta comfort.

There's a social hierarchy in place, where supernatural beings are superior to humans (although humans are more populous).

This is also meant to stand as a one-shot, but there will likely be additions in the near future by taiko or me.  
Also there's another inconsistency that will be mentioned later.

* * *

**i.**

Kuroko hears the distinct sound of a trash can being toppled over down the alleyway as he walks home from the supermarket in the evening.

He knows that it already just screams suspicious, but when the crash is followed by a shout, he can't help but feel that he needs to inspect.

Just a peek won't hurt, right?

He steps into the dusty alleyway, forcibly lowering his presence so as to stay undetected. Who knows what'll strike out at this time of night, even if a sliver of sunlight still illuminates the day.

He sees a tall figure down at the other end, who's wobbling to and fro upon his feet, like a drunkard.

He doesn't know what compels him to call out to the stranger, but he hopes he won't regret it.

"…Excuse me," making his presence known.

The figure then sways and their body falls, striking against the brick wall, sliding down and giving a low groan.

Panicked, Kuroko makes a beeline towards the stranger. He kneels and sets down his grocery bag. Then he notices who–or more importantly–_what _the stranger is.

A demon.

One with an impressive set of wings and tail, as a matter of fact, which denotes longevity. His wings are ashen in color, at least what from Kuroko can gather in the setting sun. It gradients downward from pitch black to a grey, and his tail is an even lighter shade, a smoky white.

Kuroko has his fair share of demon knowledge, and if he were to guess, this demon was at least one hundred years old.

Despite this, the demon's appearance remains rather youthful, given that demon lifespan transcends human ones tenfold. His light colored hair (was it white?) frames his face well. His facial features are delicate for a male, and Kuroko might have even admitted that he was quite attractive. However, his mind was preoccupied with more pressing issues, like how blood happened to be dripping down steadily from the demon's forehead.

Unsure of how to approach this, Kuroko decides to keep his hands to himself for the time being.

"Demon-san, uh, if you can hear me, I'm calling for help," Kuroko fumbles for his cell phone to dial for emergency, patting his back pocket, only to realize that he had left it at home.

If Kuroko were anyone else, he might've cursed. With no other choice, Kuroko makes his decision to run back to his home, grab his cell and supplies for first aid, then run back here.

He nods with affirmation to himself, standing and bolting off.

* * *

When Kuroko makes it back to the alleyway in record time with everything he needs, he wastes no time and gets to work at once.

"Please excuse me," is the only thing he says before he begins tending to the injuries.

He pours a water bottle over a towel, drenching it. Then after wringing it out, he wipes off all the blood, cautious about the open wound. He then takes a pair of tweezers, holding a cotton ball soaked in alcohol up to the demon's wound. Pressing the cotton to his forehead, Kuroko's attention is focused on the task at hand, almost unaware when the demon winces, his bleary eyes blinking open.

The demon looks up with sullen silver eyes, glowing like the moon, only for them to widen in the next second, appearing as if he was seeing a ghost. He is silent for a second too long, jaw opening and closing with an audible clack.

"T-Tetsuya..?" disbelief is clear in his tone, and much too suddenly, Kuroko is pulled by his right wrist by the demon, dropping the tweezers.

He then finds himself in an awkward hug, where his arms lay by his side instead of returning the embrace.

Kuroko has no time to be embarrassed though, more weirded out with how the demon happens to know who he is. Last time he checked, he hasn't interacted with any demons for years.

"U-uhm, D-demon-san? How do you…know my name?" Kuroko whispers next to the demon's ear, who has both arms locked tight around Kuroko. He doesn't reply, and his large wings drape over Kuroko's form instead, tail having wrapped itself around Kuroko's left wrist.

Truth be told, the position is uncomfortable, with Kuroko sitting atop the stranger's lap. The demon's arms are wrapped a bit too secure around Kuroko's waist, with his chin resting atop Kuroko's shoulder. Kuroko has no choice but to rest his chin on the other's shoulder as well, and he's taken aback when he feels the shoulder shaking, a sob escaping the demon.

He continues to sniffle, refusing to let out another sob, but Kuroko feels the unmistakable dampness of tears hit his shirt.

"A-are you okay?" Kuroko can't grasp why, but his heart clenches in pain. He's hit with the strange need for air, finding it hard to breathe.

He's always been a sympathetic person, but he definitely doesn't remember feeling physical repercussions from these situations.

Almost instinctively, he wraps his arms around the demon. His mind tells him to run now, but his heart seems to constrict itself further at the proposal, refusing vehemently. When he takes the demon into his arms however, rather than feel uneasy, the sensation just feels…

Right.

Like he's done this a million times before.

He reaches his free hand up to the back of the demon's head, stroking his head in a soothing manner. Kuroko doesn't say a word, opting to just continue comforting the demon.

And Kuroko continues doing so, even after the stranger no longer has any more tears to shed.

* * *

**ii.**

"Mayuzumi-san, I never agreed to you living here with me, so please leave," Kuroko states, looking peeved. He's holding a small vacuum cleaner in his hands, and if the demon doesn't get out quick, he's going to be shoving the nozzle into the other's face soon, _power on_.

"What's wrong with me living here? I clean up after myself, don't I?" Mayuzumi shoots back with ease, as he lies comfortably on Kuroko's living room couch. There's a bowl of freshly washed cherries placed on the coffee table next to the couch, and Mayuzumi helps himself by popping a whole cherry into his mouth, stem and all.

"Yes… but that's not the issue here," Kuroko appears even more irked at this point. If his hands weren't preoccupied, he'd be holding his face in his hands in exasperation.

He's very tempted to go over and let Mayuzumi learn how a vacuum cleaner tastes, so Kuroko drags himself over. When Mayuzumi stands up before he can even get close, he halts in place, and the demon makes his way over instead.

"If that's not the problem, then what is?" he asks, his tail swishes out into view, and he swallows down the cherry, but continues chewing.

Kuroko might just consider chewing Mayuzumi out. "I don't have an extra bed in this apartment. Unless you," Kuroko hovers his pointer finger holding the nozzle near Mayuzumi's chest, "want to sleep on the couch or floor."

Mayuzumi tilts his head, frowning just the tiniest amount. He then grasps ahold of the offending hand, pushing it away, but not relinquishing his hold. A sly grin graces his features, and his eyes seem to glow, even in the adequately lit room. "I'd rather sleep with you, if you don't mind," he remarks, lewd intentions as clear as day.

Kuroko freezes, not from shock, but more from incredulity, like Mayuzumi had just uttered the stupidest thing Kuroko has ever heard. Mayuzumi takes this chance while the other is stunned to slip his fingers in between Kuroko's and the vacuum, consequently making Kuroko drop the nozzle. He leans in closer to Kuroko's face.

"Besides, we could have a bit of fun, don't you think?" he then sticks out his tongue, revealing a complex cherry stem knot, tied with more expertise than a plain overhand knot.

At this, Kuroko's face explodes into red, largely due to the close proximity, as well as Mayuzumi's display of skill (though Kuroko would never admit that).

He successfully jerks his hand away from Mayuzumi's, and Mayuzumi retracts his tongue, backing off.

"Please don't joke around like that, Mayuzumi-san," Kuroko places his hand over his face, in attempt to hide it, and out of irritation.

When Kuroko is met with silence, he looks up.

What he doesn't expect to see is an expression he couldn't place on Mayuzumi. Not only does it not suit the mischievous demon, but Kuroko has a hard time deciphering it as well. He almost wants for Mayuzumi to don his usual smirk, as infuriating as it is.

After a moment, Mayuzumi speaks in a low voice. "…Does it seem like I'm joking?" his eyes appear to reflect white-hot intensity, and he's smiling, but Kuroko sees how strained it is, sadness swirling within the expression.

An all too familiar voice calls out to Kuroko, and time seems to come to a standstill.

_Tetsuya._

Kuroko's heart clenches, and once again, air seems difficult to breathe in.

_Tetsuya I–_

"…Forget I said that," Mayuzumi dismisses, his head turning away.

Kuroko opens his mouth to say something–_anything._

_Tetsuya, don't leave me._

Mayuzumi turns away, but Kuroko remains rooted in his spot.

The demon speeds off, disappearing from Kuroko's view. He hears the door to his apartment open and slam close, and Kuroko knows Mayuzumi is gone.

_I love you._

Kuroko blinks, breaking out from his reverie.

Was it something he said?

* * *

**iii.**

Kuroko is flipping through the channels on TV while on the couch, bored and needing to kill time in the early morning weekend.

Mayuzumi hasn't woken up yet, still snoozing away in the bed they share together. To this day, Kuroko still doesn't understand how the demon weaseled his way into living with him, much less sleep in the same bed as him. While it was a pain trying to persuade Mayuzumi to return after he escaped from teasing Kuroko, it was even more troublesome trusting the demon not to try anything fishy at night.

Really, how did Mayuzumi worm his way into Kuroko's heart so quick? It's almost unsettling with how endearing the demon can be, and it hasn't even been one month since they first crossed paths.

Before Kuroko can help it, he feels his face heating up.

Kuroko takes a careful sip of his piping hot vanilla latte, relying upon the vanilla in his system to calm his nerves. Setting it down on the coffee table, he then decides to switch off the TV, and pick up the newspaper from the table to skim through anything important.

His eyes settle upon a particular article, discussing the recent news of demon gang wars. Reading on, it shares about the trouble that has arisen over it, something about the demons fighting amongst themselves for territory.

The words upon the page begin blending together, and Kuroko loses focus, as another image replaces it.

_"I'll rip you apart if you hurt him," a small silver haired demon stretches out his wings, masking Kuroko's view of the demons on the opposite side._

_"Heh, this kid thinks he's got guts standin' up to us," a voice growls. "He's an angel! And no angels are allowed on our turf. Any stupid brats siding with angels need an ass kickin' too."_

Kuroko leans back and stares up at the ceiling.

Not these again.

What even are these images? There's next no context of them all, given that the images jump from one scene to another. Trying to force the images out of his head never seems to work either, and they continue to plague him.

_"Are you okay, Kuroko?" a hand reaches out to him, and he takes the hand in his own._

_"I'm okay, Mayuzumi-san. But are you okay? Your arm is bleeding…"_

_"I'm fine, it's no big deal," Mayuzumi turns away to hide his oncoming blush, while Kuroko blinks, perplexed._

Kuroko closes his eyes, feeling his heartbeat speed up without his permission, palpitating in his chest.

Thinking back, these images happened to show up at the same point Mayuzumi did. Or at least, they've never surfaced before they met.

Of course, each and every one of them included said demon in some way, but in varying ages. So far, Kuroko recalls having seen adolescence and teens, or what he believes is one of the two.

What Kuroko doesn't understand though, is why he always finds himself placed in the images as well. Was it some sort of fabrication? Maybe the demon was placing hallucinations on him. That was probable, given that the images always seem to shed a more positive light upon Mayuzumi. The demon probably wants to lure Kuroko into a trap, tricking him into believing that the demon is some sort of saint.

Irony at its finest.

His heartbeat picks up yet again, and this time, a different scene floods his mind.

_"Mm?" Kuroko blinks a few times, as if he weren't seeing something correctly._

_He then sets down his bag on top of his school desk in the classroom, peering closer at the now older demon in the chair next to him._

_"What?" His voice is gruffer this time. Mayuzumi's eyes shift to look at Kuroko from the side._

_"Did you get an ear piercing?" Kuroko stares at the crystal stud in the other's earlobe._

_"So what if I did?" Mayuzumi tries to appear aloof with Kuroko's question, but nothing is getting past Kuroko's observant eyes._

_"Well, good for you then," Kuroko merely states back, dropping the subject with a flap of his wings._

Wings? Since when did he have wings?

The image skips to another scene, seemingly now lunchtime in the classroom.

_Mayuzumi looks more unsettled than he did in the morning, as he sits across from Kuroko in a desk._

_"What's wrong?" Kuroko hands Mayuzumi a wrapped bento, taking it as if it were an everyday occurrence._

_Mayuzumi doesn't say a word, deciding to just unwrap the bento._

_Kuroko can't help but let his lips quirk up into a smile, knowing exactly what it was that Mayuzumi wanted._

_"You shouldn't sulk like that, Mayuzumi-san. Even if you always seem like you're grouchy about something–"_

_"Oi," Mayuzumi interrupts._

_"You know that I don't like it when you're actually upset," Kuroko begins eating his own bento, picking up a slice of boiled egg. He then directs his smile towards Mayuzumi, "I think the piercing suits you, you look very handsome."_

_The other fumbles with his chopsticks, taken by surprise. Mayuzumi's face heats up, avoiding Kuroko's earnest eyes. "Th-thanks, I guess."_

_'What a mundane image_,' Kuroko can't help but think.

But his heart is speeding up faster than he likes, and he can feel his cheeks warming up as well. Kuroko reaches over to pick up his vanilla latte, cautious as to not burn himself.

A different series of images begin flashing through his mind. From one to the next, they include the demon at a hallway in a school, a rooftop, a graduation ceremony, cherry blossoms, and finally an image of…

Something too blurry to perceive.

Each time, Mayuzumi possesses a different piercing. Which is odd, since now that Kuroko thinks about it, Mayuzumi hasn't switched his piercing over the course of the month. A black ring has remained embedded in the demon's ear all this time.

Wonder why that is?

Kuroko takes another sip.

_"Don't ever do something so rash again, you hear me, Kuroko?" Mayuzumi demands, sitting beside Kuroko, who is on a bed. "Geez, I should take away your bow and arrow."_

_"But Mayuzumi-san was in danger, and even if angels are supposed to be devout saints, some of them still give demons trouble."_

_"That doesn't mean you just charge in and start shooting!" Mayuzumi grips the other's shoulders, addressing him head on. "There were more angels than you could've hoped to fight off. Why didn't you run?"_

_"And leave you? Mayuzumi-san, I think you're being the unreasonable one here."_

_Mayuzumi just groans, fed up with it all. Meanwhile, Kuroko stares back with a petulant expression of his own. Mayuzumi then brings Kuroko closer, into a hug, one hand lacing itself in the back of Kuroko's hair. "…I was worried, idiot. You may be skilled at hiding and dodging, but even you can't escape attacks fired from all directions. You're injuries are proof of that," Mayuzumi looks down at Kuroko's legs, which are wrapped in bandages._

_"But then Mayuzumi-san would've been injured, and I wouldn't forgive myself if you were hurt further and I didn't do anything about it," Kuroko wraps his arms around Mayuzumi now, reflecting his worry as well._

_Mayuzumi just sighs, before reaching up to place a kiss on Kuroko's forehead. He's not entirely satisfied with Kuroko's answer, but he should know by now how stubborn the angel is._

"Ouch."

Kuroko's burns his tongue, having taken too large of a sip from his drink. He doesn't spill anything, but without delay, he sets the cup down and holds a hand up to his mouth, as some way placate the pain.

His face feels hotter than it has in years. He feels his heart swelling with a warm sensation, the rapid thump of it beating in his ears.

No, it can't be.

Can it?

If Kuroko could reach into his chest, and slow his beating heart down without it meaning certain death, believe him, _he would_.

But the feeling is undeniable, clinging to him just as Mayuzumi has done to him.

_"Happy birthday, Mayuzumi-san," Kuroko hands the other a small box with a ribbon upon meeting the other at a public park, standing under the shade of a sizable tree._

_A massive lake sparkles in the morning sunlight, filling the center of the vast park. They stand off to the side of the pathway, which stretches around the perimeter of the lake, avoiding any potential pedestrians._

_Mayuzumi accepts the gift with a pounding heart, knowing that Kuroko would've never forgotten his birthday, but he's filled with fuzzy feelings in his chest regardless. "Thanks, you didn't have to go through all th-"_

_Kuroko shushes him with a finger pressed up against his lips. "Mayuzumi-san talks too much. Open the gift before you say anything more."_

_Mayuzumi looks almost hesitant, but in spite of that, he complies and unlaces the ribbon over the box, lifting up the lid._

_He blinks, finding a tiny black ring within the container. "A new earring?" his brow raises in curiousity._

_"Try it on."_

_Mayuzumi gives a devious grin, almost bordering salacious. "Only if you put it in for me."_

_Kuroko just sighs. He then approaches Mayuzumi, looking up at him as he removes the earring from the box. He then takes out the stud already in place, before he then pokes the ring through the earlobe, clipping it. "There. How does it feel?" Kuroko backs away to admire the view from afar._

_"As fine as ever. Thanks, Kuroko," Mayuzumi spares a rare, genuine smile._

_Kuroko's mouth forms into an 'O' shape, as if he had just remembered something. "One last thing," Kuroko steps closer once again._

_"Wha-"_

_Kuroko silences him with a chaste kiss, having to reach up with his tip toes. It's all over too soon as not even a moment later, Kuroko backs off, finding solace in staring at the grass to hide his blush._

_He doesn't manage to catch sight of a dazed and red as can be Mayuzumi._

"What're you reading?" A voice says from behind Kuroko, leaning over the couch.

Kuroko nearly throws the newspaper across the room, but instead his grip tightens upon the pages, and now he realizes that his hands are getting sweaty. "Nothing special."

Mayuzumi kicks a leg up over the backrest of the couch, quickly settling down next to Kuroko with a _whoomp, _as Kuroko feels the seat bounce in response to the new weight.

"Something's on your mind, I can tell," Mayuzumi turns his head to look at Kuroko, who continues to stare–and not read– at the newspaper, "so spill."

Kuroko folds the newspaper up neatly and sets it aside, cursing at how the demon happens to always know when something is wrong. It must be an advantage to being born as a supernatural being.

Kuroko remains silent and merely stares off into space. Mayuzumi is about to let Kuroko off the hook by dismissing his earlier request, until Kuroko beats him to the punch.

"Did you place any sort of curse on me?"

It's Mayuzumi's turn to be caught off guard this time. Of all the things to say, it was definitely not this. "Why would you think I placed a curse on you?"

Kuroko finally turns humorless eyes towards Mayuzumi, and any joke Mayuzumi might've cracked is thrown out the window.

Kuroko then darts his gaze to the floor. "There are…weird images in my head."

Mayuzumi's gaze narrows in confusion. "Weird images?"

Kuroko blinks, tensing up as blush forms on his face. He searches Mayuzumi's eyes for any sign of a lie, but finds none. So Mayuzumi didn't cast any hallucinations on him. Kuroko might've revealed too much at this point.

Mayuzumi arches a brow upon Kuroko's odd reaction, slightly bewildered.

"No, nevermind…" he gives a slow shake of his head, face still pink. He brings up his legs, scooching them closer to himself and folding his arms around them.

Mayuzumi stands up and moves to stand in front of Kuroko, pushing aside objects placed on the coffee table and sitting on top of that. "What's wrong?" he asks, sincerity in his voice.

Kuroko looks up with hesitation, eyes reflecting deep reverence. "Mayuzumi-san I…" his eyes flick towards the earring, shining as if it were mocking him.

Mayuzumi waits, patient as his tail swishes into view.

In the next second, Kuroko untangles himself and reaches forward, bringing Mayuzumi into a heartfelt embrace. Before Mayuzumi can say anything, Kuroko already has his face buried into his chest, arms having fixed themselves around his waist.

"Kuroko?" is the alarmed reaction.

Mayuzumi gets no reply.

Both of them say nothing more, except Mayuzumi feels his own face blooming into a faint shade of red.

* * *

**iv.**

Kuroko is lying idly upon his bed, just letting the day slip by him. The constant drum of rain pelting down upon the building is washed out as Kuroko thinks about all the experiences he's had with Mayuzumi.

The other hasn't even been gone for five minutes to go buy groceries, but Kuroko finds himself missing the demon, for reasons he can't fathom.

His heart clenches painfully, much more painful than in times past. It's as if someone took a knife and began slicing into his heart, but it's a much more slow, deliberate pain than that. The knife picks apart at his heartstrings, severing them one by one.

_I will wait for you._

And Kuroko doesn't know how he's supposed to breathe.

_However long it takes,_

He rolls over onto his side upon the bed, and before he knows it, tears are pricking at his eyes.

_We will meet again._

Kuroko trembles and a sob racks him.

_The image of a bloodied hand reaches up to cradle the visage of a demon's expression, twisted in agony._

_"Don't die on me! Tetsuya!" it takes all of Mayuzumi's will to hold in the tears, but alas, they betray him and cascade down his face._

_Mayuzumi holds Kuroko's dying frame closer to himself, as he picks up his pace, running through the forest shrouded by the night._

_It's his only choice, as his wings are bleeding copiously, a few bullet wounds and burns marring the once smooth surface._

_The only way this could've been worse is if the sky decided to rain or snow, but they are blessed without it._

_"Chihiro-" Kuroko coughs up more blood, the bullets embedded deep within his torso burdening him._

_"You can't die on me!" Mayuzumi clutches onto the belief that Kuroko will survive, but even so–_

Kuroko wraps his arms around himself, and he's not sure that he won't fall apart.

_"I won't…last much longer…"_

_"Idiot! Don't speak!" Mayuzumi looks down at Kuroko. "I'll get you to a hospital, you'll be fine!"_

Kuroko whimpers, a hand clutching desperately at his shirt where his heart his.

_"I'm sorry…Chihiro-san," Kuroko's eyes droop, feeling energy draining out of him. His senses dull, as the sound of Mayuzumi's voice seems to grow further and further away. His hand cups Mayuzumi's cheek, "I love you… I'll come…back…wait for me…until then."_

And Kuroko's head begins spinning. It's like a dam has broken, the tears coming nonstop.

_"Tetsuya, don't leave me!" Mayuzumi screams, and his knees give out on him._

Which way is up? Which way is down?

Kuroko can't tell.

_Kuroko spares one last reassuring smile, until his eyes finally shut, and his breathing ceases._

Kuroko thinks he hears the sound of a light switch being turned on somewhere in another room, the rustling of plastic bags following.

"Kuroko?"

_Silver eyes stare in horror, tears clouding up his vision and pattering down onto Kuroko's pale complexion. "Tetsuya…!" Mayuzumi's brittle voice breaks, hands clenching around Kuroko's body._

"Kuroko?!" comes more fearfully this time.

The sound of the plastic bags being dropped to the ground is followed by hurried footsteps that rush towards his room.

Mayuzumi reaches his room and kneels down next to the bed near Kuroko, taking Kuroko's hands into his own, which are cold and clammy.

_Only the shadows acknowledge the sound of Mayuzumi's sobs, tears silently streaming down his face and dripping onto the forest floor._

"Ch-Chihiro-san…" Kuroko murmurs, more tears leaking out and hitting the bedsheets as Mayuzumi helps him move to sit up.

Mayuzumi stops, his heart skipping a beat. He stares wide-eyed and dumbstruck. There's no way he could've heard right, and he has to swallow once to make sure his voice doesn't give out on him. "Te–Kuroko…what's with the sudden change with my name?"

Kuroko sucks in a shaky breath, but even that won't prevent his voice from wobbling. "Chi-Chihiro-san, I r-remember…" Kuroko pulls back his hands to wipe at his face. It's futile, as they continue to stream down. "A-about you…about me. About us."

Mayuzumi grip upon Kuroko's hands tighten, and he feels a distress of emotions even more extreme than when he first laid eyes on Kuroko months back.

No, Kuroko's just delusional.

There's no way, but as even more tears slide down Kuroko's face, Mayuzumi wants to hold onto that glimmer of hope. "What do you mean?"

Kuroko heaves, something akin to a sob. "I…our experiences together. Th-they chased after us…I left you…_all alone_," his voice is weak and unsteady, stabbing needles into Mayuzumi's heart. He then lets go of Mayuzumi's hands, and nearly dives into his arms instead, sniffling and convulsing. "I don't…I d-don't want you to be alone again," Kuroko buries his face into Mayuzumi's shoulder, soaking the fabric.

The distinctive lump in Mayuzumi's throat forms, blocking any words that he might've been able to express. His own breathing becomes shaky, but there's no room for waterworks.

As gentle as can be, Mayuzumi places a hand on the back of Kuroko's head, whispering, "It's all right now…Tetsuya."

"I-I'm…sorry Chihiro-san…" Kuroko's arms tighten even further around Mayzumi.

Mayuzumi continues to hush the other, and plans out his next moves with caution. He doesn't know for sure how much Kuroko actually remembers, knowing that he's treading dangerous waters right now.

He pushes away from Kuroko, and then takes Kuroko's face into his hands. He then brushes away tears with a thumb before he closes in on the other, kissing away the tears upon his cheek.

Kuroko flinches, and Mayuzumi is about to back off immediately, because–oh no, he has absolutely _fucked up_–until Kuroko decides that isn't enough, and promptly kisses him.

If one were to describe the utter shock and following satisfaction that Mayuzumi was experiencing, he wouldn't be able to relay it properly, as his brain slows to a screeching halt before letting the situation sink in.

Warmth.

Sheer contentment and warmth spread through his entire being, enveloping him entirely. The sensation is pure, too pure for a demon like him. He virtually forgets to breathe as he returns the kiss, keeping it simple and sweet. And _dear lord_– those lips are so soft, maybe even softer than the Kuroko's in the past, but who knows what time has done to Mayuzumi. All those nights spent aching about Kuroko, only to then fall asleep and dream about the other, even then, nothing could've surmounted to the real thing.

Although he understands that he mustn't take it further, he still craves to bring Kuroko even closer, to caress him all over, and to ravish him until daylight streaks through the window. It becomes almost as difficult as holding his tears in.

Please, if any divine being is watching him right now, don't let this memory be just a dream. Because he doesn't know if he could bear to be with Kuroko any longer if this all comes crashing down on him.

He needs to know. It can't all just be all deceit, can it?

Mayuzumi pulls away, noting that Kuroko has settled down considerably. "Tetsuya…you," he begins, breathless. "How much do you remember?"

Kuroko blinks away any remnant tears, taking in a deep breath. "I...remember quite a bit. Our…many peaceful moments that we shared. The most potent…is when I saw myself die in your arms," his eyes glisten with unshed tears.

So Kuroko even remembers that much?

Mayuzumi leans in to plant a kiss upon Kuroko's forehead, assuaging him further. "It's going to be all right, it's all in the past."

Blue eyes darkened with sorrow blink up to meet Mayuzumi's. "I still don't understand…why did others try to kill us?"

Mayuzumi lets out a slow sigh, knowing that he'd have to explain at some point. "You do know who you were in your past life, right?"

Kuroko simply shakes his head. "I wasn't human though, I believe."

A nod from Mayuzumi. "Yeah, you were an angel. And considering the society we live in, everyone frowns upon angels and demons being friends. When they enter a romantic relationship…" he trails off, "well, it seems like you received a less than pleasant backstory to that," a wry smile stretches upon his face.

Kuroko gazes into the other's eyes before he begins slowly, "How long have you waited?"

Mayuzumi is silent, not quite wishing to disclose that information. Even so, he finds himself relenting in the end. "About fifty or so years."

Kuroko is appalled. "You've…waited that long?"

"But that doesn't matter now."

"Eh?"

Mayuzumi pushes Kuroko back upon the bed, trapping him in. "You're here now, which is what's important," his wings beat once. "That is… if you'll let me stay with you," Mayuzumi gives a tiny, but sincere smile.

Kuroko blinks, before a tranquil smile graces his expression, bliss overtaking him. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

In the darkness, silver eyes gleam in adoration. Mayuzumi's arrowed tail snakes its way towards Kuroko's lower leg, coiling around it.

*Mayuzumi spreads his hand along with Kuroko's smaller one. He can feel the warmth of the palm against his, callous yet soft. Fingers slip in, lacing together, firm, never wanting to let go. He leans in, their foreheads touching, and looks straight at those beautiful blue eyes.

"Tetsuya," he says so softly, as if it would break. Words seeking forgiveness, words of promises, words of affection, they desperately want to be let out. Yet he calls out the name again. And again.

Like on those days when Kuroko was gone, when Kuroko no longer heard his voice.

Finally, an answer comes. "I'm here, Chihiro-san." *

And Mayuzumi feels like a weight has been lifted off of him.

* * *

**i. (?)**

When Mayuzumi is greeted with the sight of those blue eyes, blue like a freshwater spring; the same ones that would shine and crinkle up in amusement, and that gazed in adoration at him all those years ago, all words die in his throat as his jaw drops.

Because he would've expected the end of the world before this.

A plethora of emotions all seize him at once, and he doesn't know how he feels despair, joy, doubt, and thankfulness simultaneously.

"T-Tetsuya..?"

It feels like he takes too long to scrabble for Kuroko to be into his arms, like it's all too slow for comfort. His heart squeezes in pain, his lungs tear at him from the intensity of it all, and it's inevitable when tears begin coursing down.

Because Tetsuya–_his Tetsuya_–is here again.

""U-uhm, D-demon-san? How do you…know my name?"

Even his voice is the same. Just how lucky could Mayuzumi be? He would've buried his face into the crook of Kuroko's neck and just breathed the other's scent in, if it weren't for common sense still niggling at the back of his mind. He has enough judgement to tell him that tears wouldn't be all that appreciated against bare skin. Nevertheless, he continues to yearn for Kuroko, drawing ever closer because it's _Tetsuya, Tetsuya–_

_You came back to me._

_Tetsuya._

And although he wants to formulate a reply, all he can muster is a sob, and he knows at this point the tears won't be stopping anytime soon. He refuses to let out another, though. He has to retain some pride, god damn it.

Look at him though, making such a bad and creepy first impression already. Who even just bursts into tears, hugs a stranger, and then soils their shirt?

Mayuzumi just hopes Kuroko won't freak out and punch him, but he'd totally understand if Kuroko did just that.

He's both relieved and surprised when Kuroko says something in a calm voice, instead of panicking. Albeit, Mayuzumi is far too lost with the sensation of Kuroko in his arms to think about it. And just like how angel Kuroko would have would have done, his human self catches him off guard by pulling him closer and accepting the embrace.

Tetsuya is just too kind for his own good.

But Mayuzumi can't deny that that's the reason why he fell in love with Kuroko.

Mayuzumi desires nothing more than to just never let go, because who knows what kind of awkward situation will occur after? Hell, it should already _be_ awkward. On top of that, he's more than sure that Kuroko would never want to ever meet him again after.

He lets himself give way to the other's embrace though, calming himself.

He'll cross that bridge when he comes to it.

* * *

**A/N: **So obviously, there's like no way in heck that Kuroko would've retained the same name, appearance, and voice throughout both his lifetimes, but I couldn't be bothered to make it that way so…LOL. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

I might be releasing designs of them as well, but when that is will remain a mystery.

Anyway, thank you very much for reading!


End file.
